smutty oneshots
by gwendolineB
Summary: This is a collection of smutty oneshots with adult scenes. All rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**So, this is the collection of smutty one shots I promised. I hope you like it! **

**RATED M!**

**The first one is a continuation of _too furious to listen_, but the others will stand for their own.**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

"Red?"

"Yes?"

"Make love to me."

Liz was still bent over his knee, but when she felt him kiss her back, she turned around and looked at him.

"You really want that?"

"Of course I do."

Red grinned almost vicious. "If we're doing this, we're going to play by my rules, Lizzie."

He loosened his tie, unbuttoned his shirt, took off his shoes, socks and slacks. Faster than she thought, he was sitting in front of her, placing a hand on her back to push her upright and kissing her deeply.

"I will only do what you want me to, but once you've allowed me to do so, there's no turning back. Do you allow me to restrain you? I find that unbelievably sexy."

Liz wasn't surprised by that. She had suspected that he was that kind of a lover since the first time he had tied her up yesterday. She nodded hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"Good girl." This time, Red didn't use his tie. He reached into the drawer and got several black satin scarves out of it. Apparently he wasn't planning to restrain only her wrists. Then he pushed her back onto the mattress, held her hands over her head and began to tie them to the headboard. He moved on to her upper arms to make her feel even more helpless. When her arms were immobilized, too, she felt a slight wave of fear. They were pressed uncomfortably onto the mattress. He could do anything to her right now, she had absolutely no influence, let alone power. The scarves were a little too tight, they almost hurt, but surprisingly, she enjoyed it. He worked in silence, completely focused on her physical reactions to the pain the restrain caused.

"Lizzie, do you want to see what I'm doing with you or do you prefer not to see anything and just feel?" She knew what he was asking for; he wanted her permission to get blindfolded by him...She wasn't entirely sure what to say. On the one hand, it surely would be an experience beyond her imagination, but on the other it was Raymond Reddington she was dealing with, for heaven's sake! Without thinking, she agreed.

"I knew you'd say yes. But now that you're completely at my mercy, I could have done it without your permission."

_Oh, that's his aim_, Liz thought, _immobilizing me and then making me angry...sadistic bastard..._

"Close your eyes."

She did as she was told. Her heart was racing three times as fast as usual when he placed the scarf over her eyes and tied a knot behind her head. She felt his lips brushing against her ear, and he whispered seductively:

"Now let go, I'm not yet done with your punishment and I will take my time with you. You've been a bad girl in the past months, so I'll let you wait as long as you deserve it until I give you what you want. And another thing: I don't want you to behave now, if you don't let go completely, I let you wait another day."

She couldn't believe it; she was laying naked, restrained and blindfolded, completely exposed to No. 4 of the most wanted list, the Concierge of Crime. For more than a brief moment, she thought it was a mistake. He hadn't even started, but Liz' sex was already throbbing with desire. Her body ached for his touch and after a minute of just admiring her, he finally began to place wet kissed from her belly button to the spot between her breasts, purposely avoiding them at first. He was sitting between her spread legs, his hands stroking her sides, while he sucked and licked her left breast for a few minutes before moving on to the other. Red circled her right nipple with his tongue and gently bit in it, making her whimper. He moved up to her collar bones and her neck, driving her insane by tickling the side of it with his tongue. Liz was glad she was restrained so tightly because if she weren't, she knew she would have wrapped her hands around him and scratched his back until he bled. She had planned not to beg him, but the way he teased her was unbearable.

"Please, Red! Please, fuck me!"

"Uh, Lizzie. Such language...You realize that you're not in control here, don't you? I said I'll make you wait. Patience."

"I'm not patient! Please!"

"No, no, no. You wait."

Red kissed her thighs and the hollows of her knees, cupped her ass with his hands and when she felt his mouth right under her belly button, she knew what he was about to do next.

"Red"

"What is it? Excited? Afraid?"

"My ex boyfriends never...um, you know...we only had normal sex, but they never..."

"Oh? You mean you've never had oral sex in your life?" He placed a soft kiss on her hip. "Relax and enjoy."

He lifted her thighs up on his shoulders and bent his head down between her legs. His mouth played with her clit and after an eternity of cruel teasing, he slid his tongue inside her and licked and sucked her until she almost came. Before she climaxed, Red stopped and waited until her arousal subsided, then went on and put pressure on her core that plain hurt. Again, he let her almost come and then let go of her. Liz whimpered in need and begged him, but he refused.

"God, Red. Please!"

"Oh, I like it when you beg, Lizzie. But like I said, this is a punishment. And until I'm not entirely sure you deserve your orgasm, you don't get it."

She was past being able to think clearly, so she just nodded and moaned a little too loud when he pushed two fingers at once into her. She tried to move her hips in his direction, but he held her down, not allowing her to take too much pleasure in this. While he rubbed her clit until she desperately wanted to come, he tickled her inner thighs to drive her even more insane. She tossed and turned in bed as much as her tied wrists and arms allowed. Then he removed his fingers and went back to paying attention to her breasts to distract her from the unbearable ache between her legs. She was soaked in sweat and the way he played with her body was plain torture. She couldn't believe she was actually enjoying this because Tom had always told her that this kind of sex was sick and not normal, but right now, she absolutely didn't care. She tried to press her legs against Red to get at least a bit of the release he wasn't giving her yet, but he spread her legs wider and pinned them to the bed so that she couldn't move an inch.

"Oh, I like it when you take control over me." _Was that too honest? Damn, I can't think anymore!_

Red placed soft, feather light kissed all over her belly and her hips and suddenly, when she thought he was going to make her wait for hours, he lifted her ankles up on his shoulders so that her lower body was almost upright against his chest, he thrust into her with painful force. At first, it was a slow, torturous rhythm that made her beg to move faster, and then it hit her clit like the lash of a whip everytime he thrust. He fucked her through her orgasm and made her scream and cry, then collapsed next to her, panting.

After both of them had recovered, they kissed passionately and he drew lines on her lower belly with his index finger, making her laugh because of her ticklishness.

"Red, untie me, Please."

"Yes, Madam" he laughed.

He did as she said and removed the blindfold from her eyes. They slept a few hours until he woke her with a wet kiss on her collar bone.

When she woke up, she was laying in his arms with her nose at his chest. She looked at the red lines on her wrists and remembered the unspeakable things he had done to her. She looked up at him, unsure if he would make fun of her lack of control.

"If you tease me with that at work, I will kill you!"

"We'll see."

_The end_

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! You wanted a smut chapter, you get one :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think, and forgive me my dirty mind :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**_Summary:_ Liz makes a mistake that blows her cover on an undercover operation with Reddington in order to find the next Blacklister. Naturally, he's not amused when she screws up.**

**(I feel like this is a little OOC...and you'd better be 18+ before you read this)**

**xxxxx Lesson in self control:**

Liz had no idea how the hell she could be so stupid. The evening had been a success and they even got the identity of the man known as "The Connector". Then, for some reason she didn't want to admit, she screwed up. He was the link between criminals all over the world. Nobody knew his name or what he looked like. He set up meetings with criminal politicians, bankers, murderers, rapists, drug dealers...every kind of criminal one could imagine. She didn't know how Red could be sure it was him they would meet at the gala, but when she saw him, she immediately knew how. His name was Jonathan Cunningham, a man in his late 50ies, good looking, charming, but totally inconspicuous at first sight. The perfect middle man.

The plan was to attend a gala where Cunningham would deliver a speech and get to know him before taking him down.

Liz and Red were having an affair for some weeks now in secret, nobody suspected anything. They loved each other, that was for sure, but it was more like a sex-affair. A few times a week, they met somewhere, sometimes at a hotel room, sometimes at her home, but most times at one of his save-houses, and slept together. She always stayed the night and had breakfast with him. Some people would consider it a weird relationship, but they were happy with it. If they had a real relationship like normal people, they would both end up in prison. Moreover, his 'business' was something she didn't need to know about because after all, she was an FBI agent and he a criminal. Having an affair with one of the most dangerous men in the world was highly illegal for someone in her position. Most times, she trusted Red, even if there where secrets between them. She knew he would tell her about them one day, so she tried not to be too annoyed about the fact that he knew so much more about her past than she did.

The night of the gala, Red wore his tux and she wore a dark blue cocktail dress with a small golden diamond in the middle of her cleavage. Red was standing behind her and watched her while she brushed her hair and put dark red lipstick on.

"You look gorgeous, sweetheart."

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." she teased.

"And remember, if you make the slightest mistake-"

"I KNOW! You've told me this a hundred times, Red. I promise I won't make a mistake. I'm an experienced agent and I know what I'm doing."

"But if-"

"NO! This won't happen, I promise. And don't tell me about the 'what-ifs'. I'm aware that we'll lose his trail if I let him slip away. Now leave it alone. We have to get going, come on."

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Always so impatient. Don't interrupt me when I'm talking to you. And yes, we have to get going. Behave when the others are watching our every move from the surveillance van. You don't want them to find out and-"

"They won't."

"If I wouldn't love you so much, I would slap you right now. Let's go and behave yourself."

xxxxx

The main part of the evening went off as planned, after Cunningham's speech, Liz introduced herself and could easily start a conversation with him, while Red was talking to some shady people in the distance. She was stunned by Cunningham, he was almost as charming and manipulating as Red, but not such an obvious psychopath as he was. She knew what to do next. Her job was to get him into a room alone and wait for the FBI to take him down. They would enter through a hidden entry which looked like a closet. She was supposed to do small talk with The Connector until the takedown. The task was easy; Red had told her to never turn her back to him, be prepared for everything, stay calm all the time and wait patiently for the rest of the team. And most important: never, _never _show any signs that she could be a cop. 'He would notice', Red had told her, 'he hates cops and he sees it at first sight if you don't watch out and pay attention to your usual tells'.

But she did just that. When Cunningham placed a hand at the back of her neck and tried to hit on her, hers went to her right hip, where her gun usually was. It was a cop instinct in dangerous situations. He saw her hand reach for her imaginary gun and immediately knocked her out with a punch on her temple. He got away, and it was her fault.

A few hours later, she woke up in Red's current house, now wearing her sleepshirt and the black panties she had worn underneath her dress. He had changed her clothes while she was knocked out.

"Lizzie."

"Hm? Red? I'm so sorry I let him slip away. There's no excuse..."

"No, there isn't." He glared at her in the same way he had glared at her before she had stabbed him with a pen. She could see the cold anger in his eyes and wondered why he had been sitting at her bed all the time. She had done exactly what he suspected could happen. Unfortunately, there had been no plan b.

"You're lucky we got him although you screwed up. Donald played Superman once again and took him down while jumping from a roof into the river and shot him during the 'flight'...you should thank him in two weeks."

"Why two weeks? Did Cooper suspend me? This isn't my fault!"

"Say that again."

"Hu?"

"Say that again."

"Oh. This isn't my fault!"

"Yes, it is. But he didn't suspend you, the doctor said you need to rest after the attack. Cunningham hit your left temple pretty hard, it was close. A little harder and you would be in a coma, Lizzie."

"Oh my. Then why am I not in a hospital?" She already knew the answer...

"I pulled a few strings..."

"Ah. Typical."

He glared at her once again and there was something threatening in his gaze that scared Liz. He really could be scary if he wanted to. She met his gaze, blushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry, Red. I really am." she whispered.

"I know. But that doesn't mean you don't get punished as soon as you're fit again. Rest now."

He got up from the armchair he had been sitting in and kissed her bruised temple, making her wince and whimper a little. He left the room and she could tell he was still mad at her.

xxxxx One week later:

Liz felt better. The painkillers Red gave her worked, but although he took care of her and made sure she had everything she needed to get better, he was being short with her, cold, angry.

"Red, when do you plan on stop being mad at me? God dammit I'm sorry! Please."

"Soon." He grinned and kissed her forehead.

The next morning, he came to her bed and asked her if she was ok, he seemed to be less angry, almost tender when he stroked over her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you feeling? And don't tell me you're fine. You-"

"But-"

"No." He raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. Firstly, I'm not yet fine and secondly, I'm sorry."

"Good. Now get up and take a shower."

"Um...why?"

"Because I tell you to. We will be busy today. You still haven't received your punishment for screwing up."

xxxxx

She stepped out of the shower and noticed that there weren't any towels in the bathroom. Sighing, she squeezed and brushed her hair to get rid of most of the water and went back to the bedroom. It didn't bother her to walk around in the house naked when she was alone with Red. She would have never had done this when she was married to Tom, but Red gave her some kind of self confidence that was almost over the top. Some people would say he had a bad influence on her. Of course her co-workers had noticed her change of character, but neither of them questioned it. She was looking forward to see them again next Monday, but didn't really want to admit her mistake to them and Cooper. It surely would be a nightmare, but nevertheless, she wanted to work again.

When she entered the bedroom, she had a bad feeling. Red was still mad at her, although she knew he was trying to forgive her. Usually, she was the unforgiving one when they had a fight, but this time, she felt like she had fucked up way too much to deserve forgiveness so soon. He was standing in front of her with a devilish smile on his lips.

_Oh oh, this won't end good for me,_ she thought.

"On your knees."

There was so much authority in his voice that she obeyed without asking why. She looked down to the floor, unable to meet his gaze.

"Look at me, Lizzie."

She did as he said. There was so much in his eyes: anger, coldness, the usual amusement when he degraded her and desire, but also something dangerous; the psychopath in him. She swallowed. Hard. She was afraid of him for the first time in her life.

"Hands behind your back and cross your ankles." He went around her to see if she obeyed and then went back to stand in front of her.

"So, Lizzie. Do you know what you deserve for your behavior last week? A lesson."

Liz felt like she was on trial. This was much more unpleasant than she expected. Her self confidence was gone, she felt vulnerable and embarrassed.

"Do you accept your punishment?"

She nodded.

"I expect a verbal answer, sweetheart."

"Yes, I accept it. ...Like I had a choice..." she muttered under her breath.

"What was that? There's no reason to be cheeky. Now look up at me again or I make you."

"I can't."

"Well then."

A second later, she felt a knife between her breasts. He let the knife wander up to her throat slowly, she barely felt it. Then he tilted her head up and cupped her jaw with his hand. She realized that it wasn't exactly fear that she felt, it was excitement. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but she took pleasure in this 'criminal and victim' game. Red gently pulled her hair back, forcing her to meet his eyes.

"Now straighten yourself up and lay back on the bed."

Liz stood up and saw that the place on the carpet where she had been kneeling down was completely wet. She still hadn't had the chance to get a dry towel. She sighed annoyed and lay down.

"Something wrong?" he asked with fake interest. He knew full well that she was dripping water on the floor. She felt slightly uncomfortable laying wet from the shower on the bed, not knowing what he was planning to do to her.

"Spread your legs...good. Now listen to me closely. You screwed up because you couldn't control your tells and your cop instincts. We almost didn't take him down because of you. What I want you to do now is to draw attention to yourself. Don't move, don't talk, don't make a sound at all-"

"But I am allowed to breath?" she cut him off.

"Listen to me. Usually, if I would be as angry with you as I am now, I would restrain you so that you couldn't move the tiniest inch and then give you the most tantalizing foreplay you could ever imagine."

Her skin wasn't the only part of her body that was sopping wet by now...

"But today" he explained in his amazing voice, "you need the strength to hold still without restrains. Understood? I'm going to teach you a lesson in self control."

"Oh no, no, no, Red. I can't do that! Please!"

"I don't care, you have to. If you don't do as I say, you will feel the sensation of a pain that you've never experienced before."

Liz was panting, her body was so hot that even the last drop of water had evaporated. Her legs were shaking and she thought she was close to a heart attack. How on earth had she deserved a punishment like this? She had made one, one single mistake and now Red was telling her basically that he would hurt her if she wouldn't obey...She asked herself if it had been a mistake to have this kind of relationship with him. Oh, she would make him pay for this next time. She just hoped she would have earned his forgiveness after he was finished with her.

"Now put your hands above your head and close your eyes. I expect you to keep them closed all the time. Whatever...item you'll feel on your body, you will not struggle against it, you have to stand it without complaining. Keep quiet and don't relax too much, this will not be particularly pleasurable for you under these terms. And when I'm done with you, you'll appreciate the advantages of being restrained during sex. Now focus, this will take a while."

Liz did what he told her, but wasn't totally convinced if she could stand this lesson without the pain he threatened her with. She knew she had absolutely no self control in bed, at least not with him. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate. This wasn't going to be easy...

The first touch she felt was soft, a feather.

_Is it only one? Fine, I can cope with that. Like I couldn't control myself...oh God no, there are two...dammit. _Liz really tried not to think, but her mind seemed to need a distraction from the torture her body was going through. Red let one feather wander over the shapes of her body while he was tickling her belly with the other. Then he used both feathers to stroke her hips, she offered him her thighs, but her pushed them down.

"I said don't move. I'm the one in charge, not you. Now turn around."

She lay on her stomach, feeling how Red brushed her hair over her shoulder to tease the sensitive skin of her neck and back for a good long while before the feathers brushed over her butt, the hollows of her knees and finally over the soles of her feet. She giggled but remembered he had told her not to make a sound when he pressed both her ankles onto the mattress with one hand. There was a short, but sharp pain, five times in a row. He had actually hit her soles with a whip just because she had giggled...he had been serious when he told her she should keep quiet to avoid pain...

"Ouch!" Liz breathed quickly into the pillow.

"Lizzie, I told you to be quiet during your punishment. Is that so hard?"

She shook her head. "Well, in this case, I guess you can take a little more."

He hit her butt with a riding whip ten times. She felt tears running down her cheeks and tried desperately not to cry louder, but the pain drove her insane.

"Shh, Lizzie. This part is over."

Red kissed each buttock one time and turned her on her back again. He knelt down between her legs, skimming her inner thighs. His thumb played with her clit, Liz expected him to stop rubbing it before she climaxed, but he actually let her come this time. She didn't care that he told her to keep quiet and let herself go. She felt save with him and thought he was finished with her...

"Do you realize that what you did was far from quiet? Girl, you need some discipline."

He shocked her by whipping directly on her clit, within a split second, she came again. She threw her head back and screamed out in pain.

"Ah! Damn it, Red, you can't do that! This is plain torture..."

"Uh, Lizzie. That was a mistake. Didn't I tell you not to talk? And don't you dare rubbing your thighs together. That won't soothe the pain. Calm down."

Red kissed the tears from her cheeks affectionately.

"I show you what torture is. But I want you to stay calm and don't move. If you make any noise, we go back to that whip between your legs. Do you want that?"

She shook her head violently.

"Good. Now spread your legs and get your punishment."

Liz didn't know what to expect. She felt guilty because she had enjoyed the pain so much...She could have never imagined something like that with Tom. She obeyed Red and tried to bear the burning pain between her legs. She almost cried out loud again when she felt what he was doing. This damn feather was back and teased her burning clit mercilessly.

"I want you to listen to me now. If you can stand that for five minutes without moving your hips, you can have slow, tender lovemaking. If not, I'm doing this for another five minutes and then we make love."

When the feather came back, Liz thought she couldn't even stand that for one minute. But she wanted release. So badly. She knew she already had had two orgasms, but she wanted Red right now. Unfortunately, she couldn't do anything against her body reactions. She pushed her hips in his direction and tried to press her legs together. It was hard enough not to moan, how should she control anything else then?

"Oh, you like that, don't you? Well, then it's another five minutes." he teased her.

After an eternity, Red gave her what she wanted. Slow, tender, romantic lovemaking without any pain.

"Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"I just love to watch your face when you're trying to control yourself...and I'm sorry for being so rude to you. I was so angry with you for screwing up last week and...well, you know you deserved it, right?"

"I know. Don't think too much about being too rude to me. I enjoyed it, Red. I just want you to know that you'll get your payback...I bet you wouldn't stand what you did to me the past two hours."

"Try me." he grinned at her and kissed her on the cheek.

_The end_

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! I don't know from which corner of my sick mind these stories are coming from, but I hope you like them. Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**_Summary:_ Liz makes Red pay for being too rude to her.**

**God, I love writing smut :) **

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Liz had been awake long before Red woke up. Usually, he was the one who woke up hours before she did, but this morning, it was the other way round. Yesterday evening they had had a fight because Red hadn't told her everything about the new Blacklister. Red wanted the man for himself and made the task force find him, then double crossed them so that he could kill the Blacklister before the FBI could question him. He was one of Russia's most wanted criminals with access to nuclear weapons, so Cooper was pretty pissed when Red shot him.

xxxxx 10 hours earlier:

"Why the hell did you kill him? We wanted to investigate him and then put him in prison, damn it! You had no reason to shoot him!"

"Lizzie, I had my own reasons and I have no intentions to share these reasons with anyone. Shooting him was the right decision."

"God, Reddington! I'm sick of your lies-"

"We're back to 'Reddington' now? And I never lied to you."

"Yes, you did! Not telling me everything and endangering a takedown is lying, too."

"There are many definitions of lying, sweetheart. Calm down."

"I will not calm down! I don't care about the business you had with him, all I care about is that we've lost someone who could have told us about the location of nuclear weapons!"

"Don't you yell at me, Lizzie. He wouldn't have talked anyway. Now come home with me and rest."

"Home? No. I'll sleep at my place tonight."

"You'll come with me." He grabbed her upper arm roughly and pulled her closer to him. "Do you know why? Because later this night, you would have come anyway to apologize."

She knew he was right, he always was. She blushed and glanced at his hand on her arm, it hurt. Red knew it hurt and squeezed harder.

"Hey, what are you doing with Keen? Let go." Ressler's voice interrupted them. Liz had forgotten they were still at the office and suddenly realized that everyone was watching her and Red. She just hoped nobody suspected anything. Red turned to Ressler, still not letting go off Liz', who tried to break free.

"Oh, hi, Donald. We're just having a little...disagreement. No need to worry, I'm not hurting agent Keen, am I?" Red glared at her, slowly loosening his grip.

"I'm fine, Ressler. See you tomorrow." Liz noticed the look Ressler was giving her and Red. He was worried if Red was rude to her when they were alone, because after all, he was a dangerous and violent criminal. She was sure nobody knew about their, she didn't know how to put it, physical relationship. Although she was mad at him, Liz went home with Red to his current save-house. During the drive, they continued arguing on the backseat.

"Red, I just don't see the point. I understand that there are things you're not telling me because you think they're too dangerous, but you didn't have to shoot him. You can't just walk around and kill everyone."

"You know damn well that I'm not like that, Lizzie. I always do what I have to do-"

"-To keep me save, yeah, I know."

"I wasn't going to say that. This time it was different, it had nothing to do with you. And if you don't quit that habit of interrupting me everytime you're getting angry, I'm forced to turn you over my knee again."

"You know that I like that, but we're not doing this tonight. In fact, we're not doing anything tonight. Instead, we will just sleep, nothing else. I'm tired."

Red wasn't used to being rejected, he looked at her and was surprised that he enjoyed being told off by her. It was something he never experienced before, usually he was the dominant one who made people do whatever he wanted, especially women in bed.

"Fine, but don't you dare taking it back until tomorrow morning, you won't even get a goodnight kiss."

xxxxx Later in bed:

Liz needed an hour to fall asleep, she already regretted rejecting him. Fighting with him usually made her horny and they had amazing sex afterwards. This time it was her own fault to lie fully awake next to him, trying to get rid of her dirty thoughts. Luckily, she was really tired and fell asleep once she managed to think of something else. She listened to his breathing and noticed that he had fallen asleep half an hour before her. She was lying with her back turned to him, still angry. She knew she had no reason to be mad at him because in fact, it was nothing. Just another normal day at work.

The next morning, she woke up two hours before he did. There was an evil plan forming in her head. She had been thinking about this for a while, but never dared to bring it up it, so she decided to simply surprise him. She remembered this one special day a few weeks ago when she told him she would make him pay. Now was the time to keep this promise, and he had no idea she was doing it today. Usually, they made love in the evening, but now was her weekend off and they had enough time.

First, she went to the bathroom and brushed her hair and teeth, then went back to the bedroom and reached into the drawer to get their handcuffs, scarves and all the other stuff out of it that would be needed soon. They had plenty of toys to play with because their kind of sex wasn't exactly what most people were doing in bed.

If anyone at work knew what they were doing when they were alone and not chasing Blacklisters...Liz didn't want to think about that.

Red was sleeping on his back, unlike Liz, who always slept on her stomach. She took the advantage that he already was in the right position for her plan. She cuffed him to the headboard; restraining him with a scarf would take too long and he would wake up. Then she quickly blindfolded him which didn't take long because she remembered the way he did it with her most times. She wondered why he hadn't woken up by now and slid his pants down his legs. Now that she knew about the scars on his back he slept without wearing a shirt.

All she had to do now was wait for him to wake up. She glanced at the alarm clock, it was 9 a.m. She began stroking his sides, if she had stroked his hips, he would have been aroused immediately, but now the tickling only would wake him. That was exactly what she had planned: gag him as soon as he was awake and then tell him the terms of her punishment for yesterday. She watched him sleep and wondered if he was doing this every morning with her. She could tell he was slowly waking up by his attempts to move, he was probably dreaming of what she was about to do to him. When her hand reached a spot right below his armpit, he woke up, trying to get his hands free. She was sitting naked on his belly and he felt her wet sex rubbing against his skin.

"Mh, Lizzie, what are you doing?" was all he could say before she put a cloth in his mouth to gag him.

"You be quiet, Raymond. I'm sorry that I overreacted yesterday, but, um, do you remember when I told you I would make you pay a few weeks ago? Well, now is the time. I'm giving you a choice. Option A, you'll be restrained all the time and completely at my mercy, or option B, I untie you and you have to stand exactly what you did to me: trying to hold still without restrains and blindfolds, and don't make a sound. And I'm telling you, this is far from easy. I don't care about your need for control, now I'm the one in charge. Which one do you choose?"

Oh, how she liked to dominate him. It was a whole new experience, she loved being submissive and do everything he told her to, but the other way round was almost equally thrilling.

Red was thinking hard which to choose; option A would leave him helpless without the slightest chance to struggle and if he chose option B, he knew he couldn't control himself, he would be able to bear it a few minutes and then take over because he was way stronger than her and within a split second, she would be the one who was at his mercy. He would make her get on her knees and whip her back and her ass, then ordering her to get on all fours and take her from behind, the way she liked it.

"Make a decision, we don't have all day." she whispered in his ear, then placing a kiss next to it.

"A" he said through the gag. After a few moments of thinking he had decided to let go once in his life and not be the one who told others to let go while he drove them insane by playing with their lust like it was something he could give and take and tease them with whenever he wanted. Today he was willing to let Liz play with him like a doll, just like he did it with er all the time.

"Good boy." Liz said and continued rubbing her wet sex at him while she kissed down from his cheeks to the place where she was sitting. Then she knelt down between his legs, sucking and licking the juice she had left on his belly while sitting on it. She started below his belly button and licked her way up to his throat, then, without warning, she started teasing his sex with her tongue while pinching his nipples from time to time, enjoying the pain she caused him.

Raymond Reddington, the Concierge of Crime, murderer, number 4 on the FBI's most wanted list, was at the mercy of a woman that was twenty years younger than him, begging her to give him release. He moaned and begged through the wet cloth, struggled against the handcuffs. This was almost like the dream he sometimes had: being fucked by her in this chair in the glass box.

Liz had had a similar dream, but they had never talked about this. She was kneeling between his legs, sucking his erected cock and scratching her nails over his thighs. She enjoyed hearing him whimper and beg because it was the first time she took control over him, and it certainly wouldn't be the last time. She could tell he was insanely turned on by not being able to do anything and just having to let it happen.

Red thought about the conversation he had with Madeline about things she did with the trouser belt, but this was something entirely different. He had always liked a little, well, more than a little, pain. What Lizzie was doing to him wasn't like that, it was the sweetest torture he had ever received. Before she let him come, she stopped sucking and hit the inside of his thighs with a whip, several times, which made him even more needy. After a few moments of watching him beg, Liz went on and swallowed his seed after she was done. Normally, when a woman sucked his dick, he at least held her head and pulled at her hair or stroked her neck, but being completely restrained drove him crazy, there was no pillow to grab and dig his hands in, it was unbearable...so damn pleasurable.

After a short break, she straddled him and moved her hips up and down while pinning his shoulders to the bed to get her own climax. According to the noise she made, she came like mad. It was different to let go without him watching her, being in control made her feel free, powerful. She understood why Red liked it so much to dominate her. Suddenly, she wasn't angry anymore, she had the feeling making someone beg to give them something they desperately needed was enough punishment.

Liz put the gag out of his mouth and kissed him passionately and long.

"I'm gonna untie you now, then I want you to turn around. Understood?" Oh, she had always liked the authoritarian way Red said 'understood' to her when he was mad at her or wanted to humiliate her for whatever reason, she had always waited for her opportunity to say that. But what was that? Did Red just blush? Blush like her? It had to be anger, not embarrassment, a man like him was never embarrassed. She sat down next to him and uncuffed him, almost expecting him to put his blindfold off by himself, but he only rubbed his wrists.

"Turn. Around."

"Yes, Madam." he said obediently, licked his lips and grinned, then did what she had told him to.

Liz sat on Red's butt and began massaging his scarred back, admiring the tattoos on his shoulders. She placed wet kisses at the back of his neck.

"You do realize that I wanna do this more often from now on?" she asked as she removed the blindfold.

"I have to admit, at first I was sceptical, because I'm not used to being the passive one, but you may do this whenever you want, sweetheart."

"Oh, I wasn't asking for your permission, it was a statement."

"So cheeky today, I think what you deserve now is a good long spanking, girl."

She giggled and laid herself over his knees, allowing him to press her back to the mattress and hissed when the first stroke landed on her ass.

Later, she lay next to him, his hand cupping her ass and the other slowly tickling the side of her neck.

"Lizzie, what I want you to know is...I love you."

"I love you, too, Raymond."

_The end _

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

_**Summary: **_**Liz enjoys having the upper hand.**

**Thank you sooo much for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting these oneshots!**

_**For my German readers: On the 9th of August, 'Secretary' will be on TV on Einsfestival at 10 PM. The original version is much better because of James Spader's sexy voice, but one should never miss the chance to watch this movie, no matter which language.**_

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Raymond 'Red' Reddington was a man many were afraid of, he was the man in charge, he had responsibility, he was cold, arrogant, tough, dangerous, evil, a murderer. He always had the upper hand, he made people do things they didn't want to. He was violent, reckless and dominant.

But not tonight.

Tonight he was the slave of his mistress Elizabeth.

Before last week, he had no idea she had this in her, he would never have taken her for a woman who could make him whimper and beg. He didn't know why she had never asked him to dominate him before, probably because she was afraid he would refuse. When he was honest to himself, he didn't want to be dominated in the first place, but the way Lizzie just took what she wanted without asking took his breath away. When she told him she would pay him back a few weeks ago, he didn't take it seriously, but after she was done with him that morning, he knew he would let her play with him again.

Now he was kneeling in front of Liz, with his palms resting on his thighs, looking up at her with pure devotion in his eyes. She wore nothing except of her favorite dark red lipstick.

"My eyes are up here, boy. You look at my face or I'll let you kneel down there all night, understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes, Madam" , she corrected.

"Yes, Madam."

"Good boy. Do you know why I'm doing this to you tonight? Letting you suffer? Because we have to be more careful. Ressler saw the red lines on my wrists and ankles yesterday when I was wearing that dress. The lines, the bruises, the tiny scratch on my neck, everything. I guess he knows where these marks are coming from, but he has no idea that you are the one who's giving them to me. We better pray that he never finds out."

"And how is any of this my fault?"

Liz slapped him across the face and bent down to him, not without seeing that he glanced at her breasts.

"Did I allow you to say anything?"

"No, Madam."

She grinned. "It's our fault, not only yours, I know that. But since you're the one who ties me up, always grabs my wrists a little too hard and likes to play with a knife on my skin, I will punish you tonight. You will be my slave, you'll do everything I ask for and, most importantly, you will not complain when I'm hurting you too much."

"Ok, Madam."

"Now go towards the wall, knell down again and rest your forehead against the wall. Hands behind your head."

"My knees hurt."

She chuckled. "You think I care?"

"Yes, Madam, you do."

She slapped his ass when he walked towards the wall.

"Don't be too cheeky tonight, slave. Kneel down again."

He sighed.

"Now."

He obeyed and rested his forehead against the wall just like she told him to. Oh, how he liked being her slave, she was good at playing this game, almost as good as he. One week ago, Red wouldn't have thought he would enjoy this, he had always been the one who told women what to do and teased them into insanity, but after one week of not being allowed to do what he usually did, he started to love being submissive. He also craved to have her at his mercy again, but after the first time she had dominated him, he had, for some strange reason, agreed to be her slave for a week until he could live up his need for control again. He already looked forward to control her body, her mind and to break her will, but this week, he did everything she wanted.

"Tonight," Liz began "You deserve to be whipped on your back until you can't stand it anymore and beg me for mercy."

"Ok, Madam."

The first lash hit his back.

"Ow!" he cried out.

"I didn't ask you for your opinion, slave."

Red stayed strong. Twenty times. God, this was better than everything he had done with Madeline. After the 21st lash, he swore. He, who always, every single time, told Liz not to swear.

"Ah! Fuck!"

"Do I hear you complain? Fucking comes later."

Another lash. He felt the first tear run down his cheek.

"Please, stop it! God, please, I'm begging you, stop! Mercy!"

Liz was proud on herself, she had brought Raymond Reddington to tears and begging her for mercy, now it was time for the next part.

"Good boy, you've deserved your first kiss tonight. Turn around...no, no, no. Stay on your knees." she ordered when he wanted to stand up. She knelt down, too and kissed him. Short, too short for his opinion.

"Now get up and sit down on the bed."

He did as she said.

"Good. I want you to let me come two times before you're allowed to come. One time with your tongue and one time with real sex. After that, I'll give you a break and then I'll suck your dick as a reward, but you don't make a sound. If you do, I will stop and make you wait, just like you did. Understood, slave?"

"Yes, Madam."

Liz leaned back, he expected her to close her eyes, but this time, she kept them open.

"I wanna watch you while you lick me. Don't you dare teasing me this time, let me come."

It wasn't a question, it was an order.

Red held her thighs over his shoulders and began to lick her clit, making sure to take his time, but not too long to test her patience. She let herself go, grabbing the sheets and playing with her upper body from time to time to turn him on. He changed the angle and slid his tongue deeper inside her, knowing that she watched him the entire time. After a few minutes, she came. Hard. Loud. She gave herself only a short time to recover before she went back to dominate him.

"Well done, slave. Lie down on your back...Good. You may come when I say so, but not a second earlier, clear?"

"Yes, Madam." Oh, she could get used to that...Then she straddled him and rocked her hips up and down his erection, but slowed down when she felt that he was close. Tonight, she was the one who forced him to wait, it was fun. One minute later, she was climaxing again.

"You may come now, slave."

He did, and she felt his body relax. Then she lay down next to him and slapped his hand away when he touched her thigh.

"No. We're not doing that. You rest until you're ready for the last round."

"God, Lizzie."

"What was that?"

"Oh, I mean, Madam." Red grinned.

"Do you think this is funny? If you continue to be so cheeky, you don't get any more kisses tonight and that isn't what you want, believe me."

Of course he believed her, and before he could think, Liz kissed him. Now harder than before, loosing herself in the kiss, almost forgetting that she was the dominant one, and before he could be tempted to take over, she broke the kiss and knelt down between his legs, starting to suck and lick his sex.

"Remember. Don't make the slightest sound if you don't want to wait all night."

"Of course not, Madam."

"Shut up."

_She was right when she told me this is far from easy_, thought Red, as he needed all his will power to force his body not to make a sound while she pleasured him and drove him mad._ I thought she was making a fuss and overreacted...well, I was wrong...never be so arrogant again and think you can bear everything just because you've been tortured by some people you killed afterwards. _Red made a note to himself.

When she was done, he was a sweating, panting mess, unable to think. He, one of the most dangerous men in the world, was once again feeling weak and vulnerable. All because of a woman who he thought he could control like all the other women he had before. What had surprised him last week was that he was willing to let that happen again and again. After both of them were able to breath again, he began stroking over her hair, and this time, she let him touch her without slapping his hand away.

"When this week is over, I swear I will-"

"Are you threatening me, slave?"

"Oh yes, I am, Madam."

_The end._

**xxxxx**

**God, what the hell is wrong with me that I'm writing this stuff?! Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Do you prefer dominant Liz or dominant Red for the next chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**In this chapter, Liz will be dominant so that in the next (and last) chapter, Red can live up his need for control over her :) I dedicate this chapter to jjgoodhope who voted for Liz!**

**Sorry for the delay, university sucks! Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

It would have been a wonderful Sunday with wake up sex and then breakfast in bed...but then Cooper called.

Liz was sleeping, a dreamless, peaceful sleep without a snoring Tom next to her. She was happy, felt save. Red didn't snore, he looked so cute and harmless when he slept, so unlike how he was when he was awake. Liz' new hobby of watching him when she woke up gave her time to think. She lay next to him with one cheek pressed against the pillow and an arm resting on his stomach when the loud buzzing of her phone cut the silence. She almost jumped at the sound of it because she was so lost in thoughts.

"Keen." she said sleepily. _Why didn't I change my name back to Scott? _Liz asked herself.

"Agent Keen, it's Cooper. There are some mistakes in the files you have been working on in the past week. You'll have to come to the office and correct your paperwork."

"Isn't it Sunday, Sir?"

"A good cop is always on duty. If you don't do this today, you will do it next week, which means no time for you to find Blacklisters. Where are you?"

_Oh shit. I can't tell him that I'm at Red's save house at 7 AM...If I say I'm at home and he knows for some reason that I'm not there...never mind._

"I'm at home, Sir."

"Good, call Reddington and tell him I need him here. Bye."

xxxxx

Later that day, when Liz came home, it was already 10 PM. She was completely exhausted and in a bad mood because Cooper had threatened to put her on desk duty for a week if she would ever be so sloppy with her paperwork again. The only thing she was looking forward to was that she could take out her anger on Red, although she actually was too tired. She had just closed the door when she heard his voice.

"Sweetheart, I thought you'd never come home today!" he teased her. Liz sighed.

"Red, I'm not in the mood for that now. And be careful what you say, today's the last day that you're my slave, so I can do to you whatever I want."

"Oh, Lizzie. You really like being in charge, don't you?"

"Oh yes, I do." Liz grinned. "I've had a bad day. And by the way, why did Cooper want to see you in his office today? And don't tell me it's none of my business!"

"I'm not going to tell you voluntarily."

Something inside of Liz imploded. "Well, challenge accepted. If you don't wanna tell me, I'll get it out of you by myself."

xxxxx

"Get on your knees, put your palms on your thighs and look up to me. Don't lie to me when I ask you a question." Liz demanded. After a week of being his mistress, she was already a professional when it came to making him do what she wanted. Red obeyed, knowing that he had to be honest if he wanted to survive this night. In fact, he had never lied to Liz before, he had only not told her everything...

"Do you promise to answer everything I ask?"

Was there insecurity in her voice? Red couldn't tell. Probably she was just unsure if she wanted to hear the truth.

"Yes, Madam, I promise."

"Good boy. So, what did Cooper want today?"

_Oh God, no. I don't want to answer that..._

"Um...Listen..."

"Yes? Tell me, slave. Remember, we have all night. I may be tired, but I'm never too tired to have fun with you."

"All right. I'm not sure if I should tell you, but..."

"Get to the point, slave."

"He threatened to cancel my security deal if he found evidence that I killed Diane Fowler."

"Wait, what? Did you kill her? I always suspected it, but I never asked you, because in fact, I didn't care."

"Yes, I killed her."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure if you need to know this..."

"Raymond. This is my week and you promised not to lie."

"I'm not lying to you, sweetheart."

"I won't ask you again. Answer now or be at my mercy for another week. I know you don't want it, slave."

"Meera was the mole and Diane was responsible for it."

"Excuse me? I don't believe you!"

"Would I lie to you in this situation?"

"Don't answer a question with another question."

"I promise, I don't lie."

"You could have told me!"

"This was business, and I'm not telling you much of my business."

Liz slapped him and bent down to him. "Is there anything else that you decided I shouldn't know about?" _Why am I even asking this? Actually, I don't want to know these things because it's not good for me if I knew what he's doing when he's not here..._

When Red brought his hand to his cheek to touch where she had hit him, she ordered:

"No, no, no. Your hand stays where it is, slave. You know you deserved this."

She put both her hands on his shoulders and kissed his cheeks, then down his jawline and his neck, stopping between his collar bones.

"I won't kiss you on your mouth until we're in bed, slave." She grinned wickedly at him and stroked over the short hair on his head.

Unlike yesterday, Liz wasn't standing naked in front of him. She wore a red bra that barely covered her nipples, and matching panties. What distracted Red most where her black highheels, which made her legs look like endlessly long and perfectly shaped. Right now, he didn't care about the pain in his cheek, all he cared about was controlling his need to get up and rip her clothes off. Not being allowed to kiss her when her lips were so close to his was something he almost couldn't bear. Red knew how many times he had done this to Liz. She was good at giving him a taste of his own medicine, he liked how she played with him, but her week would be over tomorrow and he was already looking forward to take control over her again. He had to attend his business for a few days, but had no intentions of telling her right now.

Liz enjoyed having the upper hand. If she wanted, she could touch his lips lightly with hers without really kissing him, just like he had done it so many times when he wanted to make her wait for her reward.

Her nose brushed his as she gently placed her lips on his. Liz felt his tongue on her lower lip, begging for entrance. She parted her lips almost imperceptible and then pulled away from him. She put both hands on his chest and pushed him onto the bed.

"God, Lizzie, you're diabolical." Red whispered, licking his lips and watching her undress.

Liz took her time to undress before finally standing in front of the bed, only wearing her heels. She straddled Red, kicked her heels off and kissed him. She ran her tongue over his lips and pushed it inside without waiting for him. Their tongues dueled for dominance and Red let her win, knowing that it was the last time he would let her win a fight like this one.

"Now close your eyes and place your hands on my hips. You've been a bad boy today and don't deserve to see what I'm doing to you, slave."

"Understood, Madam."

She was sitting on Red with her back to him and slowly stroked his thighs.

"Oh my." He had dared to open his eyes for a second and caught a glance at her back and ass. After admiring her features, he put his hands on her hips.

"Didn't I tell you to keep your eyes closed?

"I apologize, Madam."

"Good boy, you don't have to be quiet tonight. I'm so generous and allow you to let go."

Liz moved her hips up and down while Red ran his hands over her back and cupped her butt before holding her hips in a firm grip again. She came a little earlier than he did and almost screamed because of the sensations her climax was giving her. She was approaching her second orgasm when she heard Red climaxing under her. After he was done, Liz fucked herself with his cock for a few moments before she came a second time, wiggling her hips to get a different angle.

xxxxx

One hour later, they were still awake, laying in eachother's arms.

"I hope you know that it's Monday by now, sweetheart."

"Are you trying to hint at something?" Liz replied, intentionally playing the innocent naïve girl.

Red pulled her closer to him and placed a hand on her lower back, almost touching her butt.

"No, not at all." he whispered in her ear as they fell asleep.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading! I know this chapter was short and not really M rated but I promise the next one will be better :)**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for reviewing the other chapters!**

**This is the last chapter, which is dedicated to bigbird12 who voted for Red.**

**Warning: This chapter is pretty hardcore in the end! If you're not comfortable with soft bdsm scenes, then don't read the end. Please review!**

**xxxxx**

Liz was disappointed, so damn disappointed. Red had just told her that he had to attend his business for a few days and wouldn't tell her what it was about and where he would go. He said it was for her best if she didn't know this.

"Lizzie, I've already told you, I can't and won't tell you where I'm going. But I want you to do something for me during my...absence."

"No, this isn't how it works, Red. You tell me what you're doing and I do for you whatever you want. We do it this way or not at all."

"This is the last time I'm telling you this and I won't say it again: No, Lizzie, just no. You can't convince me to tell you what I will do and where I'm going on this trip. And don't you dare spying on me to find out yourself."

"What? I would never do this!"

"Don't lie to me, I know you thought about it."

Liz blushed and looked down to the ground, stroking her scar. Of course she had thought about spying on him, because after all, he had still people following her. It was only fair that she did the same. He took her hand and kissed the scar.

"Lizzie, all I can tell you is that I will meet a business partner. I want you to tell the others I'm not out of the country and to pretend I would be too busy to come to the Post Office. There is-"

"You do realize that you have a tracking chip in your neck, don't you?" she cut him off.

"Which is why I know a doctor who pulled it out. I have it in a small plastic bag in my pocket." Red patted on his trouser pocket.

"You did what? Then what do you expect me to do now?" she was furious again, he was unbelievable...

"Calm down, I want you to bring it to an associate of mine who will carry it around for the next four days during my trip with Dembe. Nobody will notice that I'm not in the USA when I have a guy carrying my tracking chip."

"Yeah right. Great plan, you genius..."

He grinned at her. "Lizzie. This is really important, please."

She sighed. "Fine, who is your mysterious contact? I'll give him your tracking chip before work."

Red told her the name and the location, kissed her good bye and left.

xxxxx

"Aram? I need you to do something for me. There's a problem with Reddington." Liz knew she could trust Aram more than Ressler.

"What is it?"

"Um...First you have to promise me that you will never, ever tell anyone about this. If what I ask for isn't going to work for some reason, then we never had this conversation, ok?"

"Sure, how can I help you?" Aram looked a little concerned when she told him what she wanted him to do.

"I found a small tracking devise in my handbag and I'm certain that Red put it there. He has people following me for my safety. His own tracking chip is currently not...um...with him."

"He pulled it out of his neck?"

"No, a doctor did. He told me to bring his chip to an associate of his, which I actually did this morning. What Red doesn't know is that I put my tracking devise in his jacket pocket today." _'When he kissed me good bye'_ she added in her head. "Now I want you to track him down. I know that my chip isn't as good as his, but we can try."

"It will take a while, I can tell you where he is in about an hour. But...Liz?"

"Yes?" _Don't ask, don't ask, please don't ask..._she thought.

"What is going on between you two? There are rumors in the office, you know? People are talking."

"There is nothing going on, trust me. Nothing. And thanks for your help."

xxxxx 1 hour later:

"Liz? I tracked Reddington down."

"Shh! Not so loud! Where is he?"

"He's in Madrid, Spain. You mind telling me why you want to know this?"

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry. Thanks again, I just wanted to know where he is."

"Well, no problem." Aram replied, obviously curious what was going on, but didn't want to ask again because he knew Liz wouldn't tell him anyway. Of course he wouldn't tell anybody about this, but he still wanted to know what it was that these two were hiding from the others.

Liz was glad she had someone like Aram in the task force who was trustworthy but wouldn't ask too many questions. Ressler would have told Cooper immediately if he knew Red's tracking devise was no longer in his neck. At least she knew where Red was, which calmed her a little.

xxxxx 4 days later (Thursday):

"Do you have any idea how furious I am?" Red asked when he walked in.

"What are you talking about?" Liz replied. She had decided to push him over the edge once again to get more of whatever truth out of him. Besides, she liked pushing him.

"Don't play stupid. Do you know what this" he threw the tracking devise on the table. "is? I know you put it into my jacket pocket."

"_You're_ the one who put it in _my_ handbag! None of this would have happened if you would have trusted me! I gave your tracking chip to your contact like you asked and didn't tell anybody."

Red grabbed her wrist with one hand and pulled her close to him, tilting her chin up with the other to force her to look at him. He squeezed her wrist firmly and pressed his lips to her ear.

"Lizzie, you wouldn't put a tracking devise in my pocket and then not tell anybody about it. You needed someone to track me down and we both know who's able to do that. I just hope he doesn't suspect anything. What did you tell him about the tracking devise?"

God, her wrist hurt, he had never squeezed it so hardly before. She knew it would be dark blue by tomorrow if he didn't let go. She whimpered, he squeezed harder. Like always.

"Answer me."

"I...I didn't tell him anything about it. Only that I put it into your pocket and wanted him to track you down."

"Sweetheart, I have never lied to you, but do you know how many times you have lied to me? Hm?"

Liz tried to break free, but he only pulled her closer and tighter to him, and his hot breath nuzzled her neck.

"Fine. I told him that a doctor removed your chip and that I brought it to an associate of yours."

"What else?" Red glared at her and cupped her jaw when she wanted to look away.

"Nothing."

"Do you need me to help you think?" he asked, squeezing her wrist even harder. When Liz felt the first tear running down her cheek, she tried to hit him with her free hand, but he didn't even react.

"I...he..."

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow, still not letting go off her wrist. This was different than the light pain she usually felt when he was hurting her to get an answer or a confession, this was just too much.

"He asked me what was going on between you and me and I said it was nothing. We can't do anything against the gossip in the office, but if I keep denying everything, they probably stop talking about us. Could you please let go? It really hurts, Red. Please!"

He immediately released her wrist and kissed it gently.

"Where have you been, anyway? Now that you're here again, you can tell me where you have been."

"You know where I was. In Madrid."

"And? What did you do there? Just tell me!"

"No, I didn't tell you before and I won't tell you now. Accept that."

"But..."

"No, Lizzie. This conversation is over."

She stared at him in disbelief, completely stunned by the conclusiveness of his statement.

"I'm sorry, Lizzie. But I'm also disappointed-"

"Oh?_ You_ are disappointed? I brought your damn tracking chip to this shady contact of yours! I could have refused to do that, I could have told Cooper, I could have...damn it, you know what I mean!"

"Yes, sweetheart, I do. I see you have returned to that habit of interrupting me. Do you know what that means?" Red was standing behind her now and spoke directly into her ear while he caressed her neck. He walked her to the bedroom and pressed her back against his chest before he spoke again.

"Tell me." Liz replied, already feeling the heat between her legs.

"What you deserve is to be disciplined."

"For what?" she teased. She knew exactly for what. He was upset because she told Aram about the tracking chip and because she had put her own tracking devise in his pocket.

Red pulled the shirt over her head and unclasped her bra to cup her breast with his hands while he was placing wet kisses on the back of her neck.

"Lie down on the bed, Lizzie."

She did as he told her to, but wondered why he hadn't fully undressed her. She lay on her stomach and rested her head on a pillow that smelled like him. She felt how he slowly removed her shoes and knelt down behind her.

"Ass up." he ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Do what I tell you."

Liz lifted her hips, pushing her butt in his direction. Red unfastened her belt, opened the button and the zipper from behind and slid her jeans down her legs, then played with the waistband of her panties before sliding them down, too. He took his time with her, running his fingertips up and down her legs.

"Spread your legs. Good girl. Now relax and just breath, don't think."

Red knelt down between her legs and began massaging her shoulders and back, putting body lotion on it. His hands ghosted from her shoulders to her arms and Liz flinched when his fingers brushed over her armpits several times, then went down to her hands and massaged her palms, but she always clenched her fists around his fingers.

"Lizzie, try to stand it."

"I can't, I'm too ticklish for that and you know it."

"Well, that's your fault, and now open your fists again, I'm not yet done with this."

He continued to stroke her palms, occasionally kissing her scar. His hands ran back up her arms again and then down to her hips. She heard him open the body lotion again and felt how he put it on her butt and her legs. Red took his time with each leg and then, to her pleasure, he massaged her feet for a good long while until she felt something she didn't expect. It was...arousal? Liz wasn't sure, but she definitely liked it. She moaned quietly and dug her fingers into the pillow. Was it possible that she was actually coming right now? Liz was confused, Tom had never done this to her, but Red had this ability to turn her on with the slightest touch.

Suddenly he was finished and pinned her ankles firmly to the mattress. She tested his grip but soon gave up, he was too strong.

"You've been a good girl, Lizzie. Turn around, you get your reward."

As soon as Liz was on her back, Red kissed her. First gently and tender, but then he let himself go. She remembered the kiss last week when he had let her win their fight for dominance. This night it was definitely him who won. Before she had time to think, he had already wrapped her legs around his waist and thrust into her with full force, making sure to hit her clit every single time. She was glad that he hadn't let her wait too long this time before he gave her what she wanted.

"Red? I'm still waiting for that discipline lesson you promised me."

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. You really do need it, don't you? Ok then. Close your eyes."

She let him restrain her ankles and wrists and then waited for him to do something.

"Well? What now?"

"Oh, now we sleep. This is the first step to your discipline lesson. Good night, sweetheart."

"God, Red! This wasn't what I expected! And don't leave me tied up, I have to work, tomorrow is Friday!"

"Calm down and sleep." Red answered and pressed a wet kiss on the back of her neck, his breath nuzzling her skin.

xxxxx Friday morning:

Liz was half awake, feeling that she wasn't restrained anymore. She lay on her right side with one arm under her ear and the other next to her cheek. Her left leg was pulled to her chest and the covers brushed slightly against her clit. Red's left hand lay on her ass, only one inch away from the heat between her legs. When she pulled her other leg to her chest as well, his hand wandered to her breast and cupped it loosely.

She didn't want to get up, let alone work today, she wanted to stay in bed with him.

Red had been awake for some time now and had played with her body while she was still asleep. He knew it was creepy to do that and to watch her sleep but he knew that she did that, too.

"Good morning, sweetheart." he whispered against her back.

Liz turned around and one second later, all she could see was the red-blonde hair on his chest. She grinned at him.

"Good morning!"

"It's late, you have to get going, Lizzie. Take a shower and behave. Off you go."

xxxxx

Her day was weird because Aram was glancing over to her all the time, as if he was looking for evidence for her relationship with Red. She came home late at night, but Red wasn't sleeping yet.

"Hey, tell me about your day." Liz was actually too tired to have smalltalk, but she hadn't seen him all day and wanted to know what he had been up to.

"You may not believe me, but I went to that doctor and he put my old tracking chip inside my neck again. So there's no need for you to worry and put your own tracking devise in any jacket pockets..."

She blushed and looked away. _God dammit, how long will he tease me with this?!_

"Red, leave it alone. I'm sorry for that, but you have to admit that I had reasons to spy on you, right?" she snapped.

"You're touchy about that, aren't you?" he teased.

He cupped her jaw and tickled her gently below her chin, which drove her even more mad. She fought the urge to giggle and break free and instead just clenched her fists and bit her lip, waiting for him to release her.

"Lizzie, you're tired and I'm mean to you, so why don't you just go to bed and sleep. I have to...um...prepare something for tomorrow morning."

"Um, ok. Good night then." Liz kissed him one last time before going to bed.

She drank something of the water bottle which was standing on the bedside table and fell asleep immediately.

xxxxx Saturday morning _(stop here if you don't wanna read about soft bdsm):_

Liz woke up and realized that something was wrong. She wasn't in their bed anymore, she was in a room she had never seen before. She lay on her stomach and wanted to turn around, but something was holding her back. She tried to move her arms, but her wrists were restrained with leather straps which were attached to the king size mattress. She already knew that moving her ankles would be impossible, too. Nevertheless, she tried. They were restrained and attached to the mattress, too. But there was something else that was keeping her from moving. There were thick, tight leather straps around her upper thighs and her back and even one which was holding her neck down. She tried to struggle against them, although she knew it was hopeless.

"Morning, Lizzie."

"Red, what the hell are you doing to me?! And what kind of room is this? Why haven't I seen it before?"

"Uh, Lizzie, so many questions before breakfast. Do you wonder why you fell asleep so fast yesterday night?"

"Well, I guess because I was tired."

He laughed. "No, because I put a sedative in the water next to your bed."

"You damn son of a-"

"Quiet. You don't want to dig your hole any deeper. I had to drug you to get you in this room, if you would have slept normally you would have woken up when I restrained you to this wonderful mattress."

Liz struggled against the leather straps that were holding her down, but without success.

"Don't fight it. Trust me, you'll like this."

She heard Red chuckle and felt how he blindfolded her. If she wouldn't be so angry with him because he had drugged her, she would have enjoyed this.

"Sweetheart, do you still want me to discipline you? If not, then I will only tell you about the interesting things I could do to you. I know about the effect my voice has on you."

She didn't know what to say. This was almost as embarrassing as when he watched her masturbating...

"I asked you a question. Do you want me to discipline you or not? If you don't answer in five seconds I will do it against your will."

"Um...yes, I do."

"What was that? I didn't hear you."

"Damn it, Red! You did hear me, you just want to drive me insane!"

"You got me. So, say it again. Tell me what you want me to do."

"You do realize how humiliating that is?"

"Oh, Lizzie. We haven't even started yet and you tell me about humiliation..."

"Fine. Discipline me, Red." she blushed crimson and cursed herself for letting him do to her whatever he wanted.

"That's my girl. Brace yourself, this will hurt." Before he started, he put a cloth in her mouth to gag her.

She felt something that was both smooth and hard on her back. After a few moments she realized that it was a belt. Her belt.

Only seconds later there was a sharp pain on her back. She had expected him to whip her ass, but not her back. She bit down on the cloth in her mouth and was seriously thankful that he had gagged her, otherwise, she would have screamed right now. He hit her back about ten times, and when she started to cry softly, he caressed the red lines on her back with one hand to distract her from the pain.

"Shh, Lizzie, you've been quite rude to me last week and that's what you deserve now. Don't complain."

_It was your damn decision to be my slave for a week, you jackass!_ She thought.

The first of ten lashes hit the hollows of her knees, it wasn't as hard as the ones on her back, but still painful. After five lashes, Liz could easily stand the pain, she actually was excited where he would hit her next, even if she thought it was more than sick to be excited about this. He teased the back of her thighs with the belt and then whipped the soles of her feet ten times, exactly on the spot he had massaged lately and which had aroused her against her will.

_Damn, this man knows what he's doing...I'm such a strong woman usually, I'm an FBI agent, for God's sake! What's about him that makes me lose my mind?_

"Lizzie, focus. Don't think and just concentrate on the pain. What you did to me last week was quite an experience for me, but now I'm in charge again, and you deserve to be punished for that tracking devise and your lack of trust in me." he scolded her. "I'm going to whip these beautiful thighs of yours now, more than ten times."

She dug her painted nails into the mattress, feeling the growing ache between her legs. Red was aware of that, too and stroked her inner thighs and the back of them when he was done with whipping them. She liked how he always made the pain go away with kisses and soft touches as soon as he finished hurting her. Worst of all was that she couldn't move her legs the tiniest bit because of the leather straps that were holding her down.

"So, sweetheart, do you know which part of your body needs some attention now? More attention than all the other parts?" Red growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I know that you've been craving for that for almost two weeks. It's a shame that you're not bent over my knees right now, but being restrained to a mattress surely feels good for you, too. Doesn't it?"

Liz whimpered an reply and tried to bring her body in a more comfortable position, which was quite difficult in her current state. She found it unbelievably sexy to be naked next to him while he was still fully clothed and had her at his mercy like this.

"I'm giving you a choice here, do you prefer the belt or my hand?"

"Hand" she muttered through the gag. _Like you wouldn't know what I'd prefer..._

"As you wish."

The first blow hit her ass, followed by more than twenty other smacks. He spanked her harder than ever before and when he was done, she was exhausted, although she hadn't moved the entire time. It was hard work to bear this kind of pain, even if she liked it.

"Lizzie, I'm going to unfasten the leather straps now. Then I want you to turn on your back and let me restrain your wrists again."

She could finally relax for a short while as he helped her turn around and let him tie her wrists to the mattress. He pulled the cloth out of her mouth and began kissing her body.

"I believe you have been punished enough for spying on me. Now you'll get something much more pleasant. Spread your legs."

She did as he said. When he bent down between them she felt his bare arms lifting her thighs onto his shoulders. He had undressed himself and was now licking over her inner thighs and her lower belly, but avoided the wetness between her legs, driving her insane and making her beg for more. She lost control during this sweet torture, struggling against her restrains and tossed and turned on the mattress. He finally licked over her clit, it was a feather light touch at first but he soon began fucking her violently with his tongue until she climaxed. Her first orgasm hadn't completely faded away as he thrust into her and came a few minutes later.

Red was laying next to her and stroked her sides. She was still restrained and begged him to release her, but he refused.

"Red, please. I'm begging you, untie me."

"No, Lizzie. Not yet. We sleep until it's time for lunch and then I untie you, not a second earlier. Understood?" Oh, how he loved it to dominate her again.

"Yes, understood." she replied.

Red kissed her nipples and rested his head next to hers.

"I love you, Lizzie."

"I love you, too."

**xxxxx**

**The End!**

**Wow, that was a long chapter :) If you're German, remember to watch Secretary tonight.**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction...BUT I decided to write a few more chapters for 'smutty oneshots' ! **

**Beware of the f-word and other colorful language!**

**However, this chapter isn't connected to the previous ones and is more psychologically sexy, if you know what I mean :)**

**Please read and review.**

**xxxxx**

"You have been disobedient, Elizabeth." Red's low voice purred into her ear as he slipped his hands underneath her t-shirt and circled her waist from behind. She felt that he had his sleeves rolled up, which most likely meant that he wasn't wearing his tie and vest and also had a few buttons of his shirt undone. This thought alone made her close her eyes in anticipation. She knew that he only called her 'Elizabeth' to make her angry intentionally so that he had a reason for telling her off. He stoked her bare stomach and his lips brushed her ear as he growled:

"I believe I made it clear that you have to follow my orders in bed as well as at work."

"You know I can't behave myself sometimes." Liz whispered breathlessly.

They both knew they were actually only playing that game of dominance and submission, but with Red, there was always a very thin line between playing and degrading her for real. She never really knew when that line was crossed. She could be sure of one thing: when he was seriously mad at her, their game became dangerous for her.

"That doesn't change that you have to do what I tell you, understood?"

"Yes, Raymond."

"Good girl. You have learned your lesson."

"I don't think so." she dared to provoke him.

"Oh, we are in a defiant mood tonight, aren't we?" Red gently bit her earlobe and tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer and sending shivers down her spine. She pressed her ass against his hips.

"Yes, Raymond, we are." she grinned and tried to turn around, but he didn't let her.

"No, no, no, Lizzie. Not so fast. Do you need me to tell you a thing or two about submission?"

Liz blushed, like always at some point when they were playing this game.

"Are we blushing already?" he asked when she didn't answer and he felt heat creep up the ear where he was pressing his mouth to.

"Yes, Raymond."

"Good. Undress." Red ordered, kissed the spot behind her ear and let go of her.

Liz turned around and stripped down without hesitation, keeping eye contact the entire time. He leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest.

"On your knees. Good girl." He looked at her with his arrogant, predatory gaze and licked over his lips.

She rested her palms on her thighs and looked up to him obediently without him asking for it, she knew what she had to do.

"How did you know that I didn't listen to you?" she asked although she already knew the answer.

"Harold told me. I made it clear that I did not want you to be there, but apparently, your new best friend Donald took you with him to the takedown."

"I didn't want to stay in the office all day while the rest of the team did something more uh...thrilling."

"And more dangerous."

"You put me in danger all the time since the day we met!" she replied defiantly.

"This was different, Lizzie. I told you specifically not to go there."

"I'm alive and not hurt. That's all that matters."

"You be quiet." he scolded and sounded deadly serious, "The Blacklister you caught today was-"

"See? We caught him! He's gone."

"I said you be quiet." He raised his voice and took a few steps towards her. She looked down to the floor and then closed her eyes.

"Look at me. So, where was I? Ah, before you interrupted me so rudely, I was going to remind that he was a known rapist and psychopath who hated women. You couldn't follow a simple order and went to the warehouse although I told you not to do so. Is there anything you want to say to defend yourself?"

She shook her head, slightly intimidated by this telling off. "I'm sorry, Raymond."

"Good girl. I'm proud on you, Lizzie. You have learned to apologize for misbehavior. Now straighten yourself up and put your hands behind your back...good." Red held her wrists in a firm grip with one hand, which almost hurt too much, but she didn't complain. He walked her to the bedroom, still furious that his girl had put herself in danger.

xxxxx

Their make up sex was as amazing as always although she felt that something was wrong. It had been so...harmless, gentle, almost boring compared to what they did usually after a fight or when one of them had screwed up something important. Red had held her wrists down with his hands, not giving her the slightest chance to move her arms while her legs were wrapped around his waist, but he had been too gentle with her on purpose. He knew that she would have deserved to be fucked into insanity with full force until she was sore, but he hadn't done this tonight. It was slow, sensual lovemaking and the only way she had been restrained were his hands on her wrists...Red had made her come three times, but her orgasms had subsided very quickly and had felt like only a gentle breeze of lust, not the hard, painful climax she usually had with him.

They lay next to each other with their fingers intertwined, still unable to think and staring mindlessly at the ceiling. After a while, Liz lay her right hand on his chest, playing with his chest hair.

"Red, are you still angry with me?"

"Yes." was his simple answer. He grabbed her hand and drew patterns on her palm, tickling her sensitive skin there. She tried to escape and hit his shoulder with the other one, but he grabbed it, too and glared at her.

"No, Lizzie."

_Uh, oh...I know this tone...better behave from now on... _she thought.

He released her wrists and put his black boxers and t-shirt on. When Liz stood up to get her own sleepshirt and panties, he placed a hand on her chest to keep some distance between them and held her clothes out of her reach.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!"

"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie. Didn't you hear me when I said I was still angry with you?"

"Give me my clothes!"

"No. Lie back down."

"What? No, not before you give them to me!"

"Elizabeth. You are my sub. You do what I tell you." Oh, how he liked playing that game with her...

"Yes, Raymond." she replied and obeyed him, immediately realizing what he was doing, but there was still that hint of defiance in her.

"If you don't sleep naked, I don't want to, either."

"Listen to me, sweetheart. You went after that man against my orders. If you ever do something like this again, you will get the punishment you would have deserved tonight."

"You know...I keep wondering why you haven't done that." she said, trying to push him a bit. "Pinning my wrists to the bed during sex with your hands is certainly something I want you to do again, but it wasn't what I expected." Liz grinned shamelessly.

"Oh...do you want to know what I think? You disobeyed on purpose to make me punish you. Bad, bad girl." He straddled her and held her wrists over her head with one hand.

Liz shook her head, but the lie was obvious.

"Liar. And all you've got was a short foreplay that was far from being as torturous as you like it and then sex without restrains...what a shame." he said with a sudden lower, dangerous voice and ran his fingers up and down her stomach and arms quickly, making her giggle and writhe under him.

"Ah! ...Stop it, Red!" she squealed.

The use of his nickname instead of his given name, that she was supposed to say in bed, made him want to tease her even more.

"No, I won't. We both know that you mean 'go on', so don't you beg me to stop, you greedy, masochistic minx." Red growled into her ear and continued tickling her mercilessly until she was breathless.

"Are you trying to make up for that short foreplay?" she asked when he had finally let go of her but was still pressing her onto the mattress with his weight, her skin still tingling from his attack.

Without answering her question, he said: "Cheeky, lying girls who can't behave have to do what I say, even if they don't want it."

She rubbed her sore wrists and shot him a glance full of heat and desire.

"Give me your hands, you will sleep restrained."

"Excuse me? No!" she protested and shook her head, hiding her hands under a pillow.

"Your hands, Lizzie." he said warningly with this cold, dangerous tone she knew so well and even feared a little.

"I said no, _Red._" Again using the wrong name for the bedroom, she tried to push him over the edge.

He raised an eyebrow and she gave in, he would do it with or without her permission. He bound her wrists with a black, smooth satin scarf, then grabbed her legs and caressed her ankles.

"Raymond! Restraining my wrists for the night is enough!" Liz pleaded.

"No. You were disobedient and you need to be punished." He brushed his thumbs over the soles of her feet a few times before tying her ankles up, too, making her giggle again. "Now sleep, you naughty girl." He placed a few featherlight, hot kisses on the side of her neck and other spots she couldn't reach right now and held her tight possessively.

"Please, you can't do this to me!"

Red caressed the back of her neck with his tongue and his fingertips softly, knowing that it drove her insane when she couldn't scratch herself there now and grinned devilishly at the thought that it must be tormenting for her. " I. Said. Sleep. Now."

Liz tried to bear the sensations on her tingling skin without begging, but almost crying with both anger and pleasure at the same time and fell asleep an hour later when they faded away on their own slowly.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for the reviews to ch. 7! The following chapter is a continuation of the previous one.**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Previously: Liz tried to bear the sensations on her tingling skin without begging, but was almost crying with both anger and pleasure at the same time and fell asleep an hour later when the sensations faded away on their own slowly.

xxxxx

The next morning, when Liz woke up, she was still restrained with black scarves that were extremely tight around her wrists and ankles although she had moved in her sleep. Red certainly knew what he was doing... Being forced to sleep restrained really was a punishment: She remembered waking up a couple of times when she wanted to sleep in a different position, but the ties had prevented her from doing so. Now she was lying on her right side with her hands uncomfortably next to her forehead. Her thighs felt sweaty, wet and sticky and were pressed together; her ankles and wrists were sore. A few moments later, she realized what had woken her up; Red was stroking the spot between her armpit and the side of her breast gently. She was just about to open her eyes and turn away from his fingers, when she decided to pretend being still asleep and enjoy this pleasurable teasing. She had a hard time hiding that she was awake, she was sure Red had noticed that her breathing had quickened and that she always was on the verge of grinning when his fingers came too close to her armpit. She felt her nipples tighten and moaned quietly when he let two fingers wander over her left breast as slowly as possible.

"Good morning, Lizzie. I know you're awake." Red murmured. "I could go on for a few minutes and provoke a giggle or a louder moan, or...I could to this." he warned before he moved down behind her and caressed the back of her sweaty thighs.

Mmm, Red..." she moaned.

"What was that?"

"Raymond..."

"That's my girl. You've been awake for five minutes and haven't said a word...instead you pretended to sleep so that you could enjoy the teasing a little while longer, am I right?" he asked in a mocking, but also affectionate tone.

"Yeah, you got me." Liz grinned, although he couldn't see her face. The way he touched her thighs sent jolts of desire right to her clit and she rubbed her legs together.

"Oh...you like that, don't you?"

"Hmhm...ah!"

Red continued stroking them and the warmth between her legs turned into wet heat, she needed him inside her. Now.

"Raymond, I want you."

"I know, my dear, I know. I'm going to take a shower and then we will have breakfast. Stay like you are. If you have untied your ankles when I come back, you will sleep with your hands restrained on your back tomorrow night." he said and left the bedroom, obviously proud on how he had teased her so cruelly.

Liz was speechless, he couldn't do this to her...she tried to fall back asleep and calm down, but it was impossible. Her sex was throbbing hard with desire. Incessantly, unforgiving, unbearable.

She tried to get herself off, but her legs were pressed too tightly together and she couldn't reach between them with tied wrists. She felt anger boiling up in her, and being horny and angry at the same time was never good when she wouldn't get what she wanted anytime soon. She knew that feeling from many torturous occasions with Red. She almost felt like last night when he had teased her into insanity with his gentle touches and kisses and then told her to sleep. She loved to endure these ticklish sensations on her skin when she could be sure that she was allowed to scratch herself afterwards, but hated it when she knew she couldn't get rid of them. Last night, she had almost cried because she was so angry, but what she felt today was desire and hot fury.

Ten minutes later, she still felt the same way and prayed that Red would come back soon. She almost didn't hear the door open because she was so lost in thought on how to suppress this constant tantalizing, throbbing lust between her legs.

"Lizzie, put your hands behind your head." she heard her favorite voice say.

"I thought we would have breakfast?"

He laughed. "Oh, Lizzie, I wasn't referring to actual food."

Then she got it...he meant sex. _Finally! _screamed her mind and she did what he said, although it hurt her shoulders a bit to put her tied wrists behind her head. He went to the bed and untied her ankles slowly, too slowly for her opinion.

"Raymond, hurry!"

"Oh...are we impatient already?"

No, no, no...everytime he addressed her as 'we' it would be getting dangerous for her...

"Yes, we are!" she panted.

He grinned at her as he untied her a little faster, then spread her legs and told her to close her eyes. He lifted her thighs on his shoulders but didn't do anything for a long while.

"I decided not to let you wait now, sweetheart. But be warned, if you want me to let you come quickly, this will be quite...intense for you." he said cryptically.

She sighed, she wanted nothing more than Red to begin, but instead he _was_ making her wait. All of a sudden, she felt his tongue licking over her clit softly, then adding more and more pressure before, with a final hard stroke of his skilled tongue, she came. And came. And came. The remaining pressure really hurt by now, but Liz didn't care, she wanted him to continue. She felt like her climax was never ending, it was almost tantric.

He had switched his tongue to his thumb and put firm pressure on her clit.

"Red...I can't...anymore. It...hurts." she groaned, clenching the hands behind her head to fists into the pillow in pleasure and pain.

Her orgasm subsided slowly as Red withdrew his thumb and lay down next to her. He rested his head on her stomach, placing featherlight kisses around her belly button and gave her some time to recover.

They just lay there in silence before Red finally untied her wrists.

"So that was what you meant with 'intense'?" she asked playfully.

"If you're going to make jokes about my choice of words, you will never get this experience again, sweetheart." he replied with a challenging gaze. "But right now, it's my turn" he added before she straddled him and pinned his shoulders down.

**xxxxx **

**Thanks for reading!**

**I know this was short, but the next one, in which Red will be a real ass in the beginning, will come soon! **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Warning: Don't complain that Red is OOC in a part of this chapter! He is a real bastard and I apologize if you don't like that.**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

Red waited for Liz to come out of the bathroom, they had an appointment in half an hour and he hadn't told her what Matthew Johnson was like. He was a man in his mid fifties, a little older than Red. He was an important middle man and would led them to the next Blacklister. He had greasy, grey hair and a pony tail. They were business partners and although he didn't like him, Red would meet with him and his wife in the lobby of the ridiculously expensive hotel they were staying in.

"Lizzie, I have to warn you. He has a very conservative view about women, but will show up with his 25 years old wife. He has an antiquated attitude about relationships between men and women."

"Get to the point, Red."

"That's what I mean. He wouldn't accept a woman interrupt him and I bet his marriage isn't the happiest one. Your role will be to look pretty and say nothing. I will act as if I share his opinion, which won't be that pleasant for you."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I have to treat you disrespectful, just like he treats women. Whatever I will do or say tonight, I don't mean it...Just don't freak out, play your part and let me do everything else." Red said calmly, put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

Liz nodded, this didn't sound good. "Fine, do what you have to do." she agreed, although she feared what a disrespectful Red would be like.

xxxxx

They took their seats and all of them ordered drinks. Liz noticed that Johnson ordered for his wife, Tracy, so she let Red order for her, too. Tracy was a young, blonde woman who seemed a little afraid of her own husband, she was probably one of these women who married older, powerful men only because of their money. Red and Johnson started with unimportant smalltalk before coming to business. As the evening went on, they talked about the role of women in society and relationships. She knew that Red had the complete opposite opinion of what Johnson said, but nevertheless he agreed and soon they were talking about what Liz and apparently also Tracy had feared: what they did in bed. They sipped their drinks and didn't talk at all.

Liz thought that the way the men talked about women was disgusting, as if they were something men could own and weren't allowed to have their own will, let alone make their own decisions. Tracy looked as if she wanted the ground to swallow her.

"You know, Red, my girl isn't so adventurous in bed, but I have ways to...convince her, if you know what I mean. A man should take what he wants and his girl should obey, don't you think?"

Liz watched Red from the corner of her eye, she had no idea how he would react.

"I couldn't have said it better. You are completely right, Matthew. Women need someone who tells them what to do."

"Well said. What about your girl?"

_Oh no, no, no...Don't answer! _Liz was close to a heart attack, what if Red would be honest? Johnson didn't have to know anything...

"Oh, my girl is quite...how shall I put it? Sensitive. Tickle her while she's sleeping and she makes noises like a tame kitty."

"Excuse me?!" Liz burst out.

"What did I tell you?" he asked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm sorry." _Remember that he doesn't mean it...I'll never see this Johnson guy again, so just stay calm, damn it! _She told herself. She knew that her job was not to say anything, but actually, she shouldn't let this continue...

"The way she looks at you tells me that your kitty turns into a furious tiger in bed." said Johnson.

Red chuckled. "You have no idea. I can only control her when I put her in shackles." he replied completely serious and with a smug grin, as if she wasn't there.

"How dare you?" she hissed.

"Quiet." he ordered and she nodded obediently after they had held each other's gaze for a few seconds.

Red stroked her scar under the table to calm her down, but it didn't really work.

"I thought you told me you had total control over her? Make sure to punish her later. Women like her need the short leash and a firm hand."

"Trust me, I will. Sometimes she just can't behave."

Liz was burning with anger, how could Red do this? She knew he didn't mean to hurt her and that he would apologize when they were in their room upstairs, but right now, she didn't care. They talked as if they were alone, Liz felt like she was going to explode any minute.

"When they won't listen, a slap here and there always helps them to remember who's in charge. Doesn't it, darling?" Johnson asked Tracy and put his hand around her waist, but it didn't look affectionate at all.

Tracy nodded without looking at anybody, absently stroking over her cheek. Apparently, she was used to this. That was when Liz noticed the small, blue bruise on Tracy's face, barely visible under her make-up. She couldn't believe he was calling her darling after everything he had done to her, and why she was staying with him.

xxxxx

When the meeting was over, both couples left in opposite directions, but Liz could feel that Johnson was glancing at her ass over his shoulder. Red obviously knew, too, let his hand wander from her waist to her ass and squeezed it, not without whispering 'sorry' in her ear.

As soon as they were around the corner, the explosion began.

"What the hell was that?"

"Shh, we'll talk upstairs." Red said quietly, but firmly and dragged her towards the elevator.

The door shut and Liz could finally spill out her anger.

"Tame kitty? Seriously?! Did you really have to be honest? Do you have any idea how embarrassed I am?"

"Lizzie."

"No! I know you told me it was only an act to get along with this freak, but...I can't even believe how you can make business with people like him! We need to help his girl, he's beating her, I saw the bruise on her cheek."

"Oh, he will be dead in a week, she will get all his money and then she's free."

"I doubt that he will leave her anything. And why the hell are you so sure he will be dead in a week?"

"Now that we know the location of our next Blacklister, Johnson is in danger. As soon as someone finds out he talked, he will be killed. And I'll make sure that the wrong people will find out. I will pull a few strings and Tracy gets his money. Happy end." he said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Hm, fine. You still haven't apologized for how you treated me during the meeting." she snapped at him.

"Lizzie, sweetheart, I'm sorry. I really am. I told you earlier that I had to behave like this and that I didn't mean it. So please, accept my apology." Red begged and took her hands, but she pulled away.

She was taken aback by this sincere apology, he really meant it this time, but she was a strong woman and wouldn't let a man, even if it was Red, get away with this.

"I feel like I shouldn't accept it, but I do. I'm going to take a shower now and then sleep."

"Now? It's only half past nine! And don't act as if you wouldn't like it, we both know you do."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"This humiliation. You like it."

"Yes!" she said a little too enthusiastically, "But only when we're alone!"

He heard the door slam and wondered how he could make it up to her.

xxxxx

Liz came out of the bathroom and went straight to bed, she was still mad at Red, although she shouldn't. He already lay in bed, but she knew he wasn't sleeping. She lay down next to him with her back to him.

"Lizzie..."

"No."

He turned around and put his arm around her to caress her waist. She wanted to pull away, but then she felt an evil idea forming in her head. She turned to face him and began to kiss him.

"That's unexpected. I thought you would ignore me for a couple of days." he purred in her ear between two kisses.

Liz smiled viciously at him, he had no idea what she was planning before she forgave him. She straddled him, kissing him roughly and holding his wrists down next to his head. Still wearing panties, she pressed the heat between her legs against his erection and placed wet kisses from his jaw to his hips, trying to tease him into insanity.

Red was confused, this wasn't what he had expected after this disastrous meeting earlier. He groaned as she traced the waistband of his boxers with her tongue while she scratched her fingernails over his sides slowly.

"Ahhh, Lizzie, please!"

"Not yet." she whispered, rubbing his sex through his boxers before reaching to the bedside table and then cuffed Red.

He moaned loudly at the thought of being restrained during sex, this constant feeling of anticipation drove him crazy. Liz undressed and then, without warning, she lay back next to him.

"What are you doing?" he panted.

"Sleeping. Did you really think I wouldn't punish you for that 'tame kitty' incident? Good night."

"Lizzie, please. You can't leave me cuffed next to you right now! I told you I'm sorry for that. Please!" "You can beg me as long as you want. I'll sleep now. I admit it's hard for me, too, but_ I_ can wait until tomorrow. If _you_ can't wait, find a way to free yourself from the handcuffs on your own." Liz said coldly, but he could hear that she was grinning to herself.

She was lying with her back to him, he was insanely turned on and at the same time incredibly furious with her. He knew he probably deserved it, but that she expected him to sleep now and was rejecting him like this was unbelievable. This wasn't the first time he was forced to sleep with his hands cuffed, but he had never been lying next to a naked, beautiful woman then, only in a cage in South Africa, on a boat on the Pacific ocean and in the glass box at the FBI.

It took him hours to fall asleep, while she was already cuddled into his side and sleeping deeply. He just hoped she would forgive him tomorrow morning. He tried to calm himself down by breathing slowly in and out until both the desire and the anger faded away and he could finally sleep.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, this probably wasn't soo M-ish, but I hope you liked it in spite of Red's behavior during the meeting :) **

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

**Thanks for your reviews, follows and favs :)**

**Read and review!**

**xxxxx**

It took Red hours to fall asleep, while Liz was already cuddled into his side and sleeping deeply. He just hoped she would forgive him tomorrow morning. He tried to calm himself down by breathing slowly in and out until both the desire and the anger where gone and he could finally sleep.

xxxxx

When Liz woke up, Red had already been awake for an hour and had buried his cuffed wrists in her hair and played absently with it, thinking that what she had done to him yesterday was the payback for that night a few weeks ago when he had made her sleep with her wrists and ankles restrained. Apparently, he was a good teacher when it came to different kinds of punishments. He grinned to himself and pressed a kiss on the back of her head. He knew the tight feeling of cold steel around his wrists very well, from the pleasant and unpleasant side.

Liz opened her eyes and became aware of the world around her slowly. Red noticed that she was waking up by her change of breathing. He turned her around carefully and wrapped his arms around her, so that she was trapped tightly between his chest and his wrists, the cuffs were cold against her bare skin. She blew some air on his chest hair playfully and looked up to him.

"You haven't been able to uncuff yourself? I thought you were a criminal..." she teased.

"Well, good morning to you, too, sweetheart. Are you sure it's clever to be so cheeky that early in the morning?" he replied as he caressed the back of her neck, stroking her like one would stroke a cat.

Liz drew him into a slow, sensual kiss before pulling away from his grip around her neck and rolling over to the bedside table where she had hid the key of the handcuffs.

"Do you want me to give you what you want?"

"Yes, Lizzie, please."

"Say it."

"Uncuff me, Lizze."

"Are you begging me?"

"Yes, I am. Please, sweetheart."

She enjoyed the growing desire and heat in his longing gaze, then she finally opened his handcuffs.

Red immediately turned her on her back, distracting her with a kiss as he pinned her to the mattress a little too roughly. His mouth wandered down from her lips to her clit and then up again with frantic, wet, hot kisses, marking her as his own. He undressed himself with one hand and held her down with the other to prevent her from taking control. When he knelt down between her spread legs with her thighs on his shoulders, he looked up to her one last time.

"Do you wonder why I haven't restrained you?"

"Yes..." she whispered quickly, her voice full of desire, she wanted him. Right now.

"What you did to me yesterday night was plain torture. Turning me on like this and then rejecting me was...just cruel. So cold. Just what I would do." Red lowered his head between her legs and caressed the spot between her thighs and her hot wetness with his tongue. "I felt like now it's time for both of us to enjoy our lovemaking without restrains. Let yourself go, Lizzie."

Liz grabbed the sheets, tossed and turned in bed and cupped his head with her hands when he licked and sucked her until he finally made her come. When her first climax had subsided, Red rested his head on her lower belly, circled her waist with his hands and stroked her sides gently. He sat upright and pulled her close to him, then kissed his way down from her neck to her breasts, leaving them completely wet and then closed his mouth around her left nipple, biting in it softly and thrust into her finally.

She placed her ankles on his shoulders as he continued penetrating her, holding them tightly. Red kept a firm grip on her ankles to steady her and watched the emotions play over her face. He climaxed with one last hard thrust, Liz followed a few seconds later. They collapsed next to each other, panting and sweating and unable to think.

Red motioned her to turn on her stomach, then stroked over her ass and the back of her thighs, spreading them apart.

"We should do this more often." Liz said after a long while of just lying next to him and letting him caress her inner thighs from behind.

"Do what more often, Lizzie?"

"Making love without restrains."

"And here I thought you were talking about letting the other sleep turned on but tied up..." Red replied with a chuckle, resting his hand on her butt.

"No, we're not doing that! I admit it's...sexy to sleep tied up, but only when one of us really deserves it, and I hope this won't be the case anytime soon." she grinned wickedly at him. "I still wonder why you, of all people, are not able to free yourself from handcuffs without the key."

"Why would you think I should be able to do that?" he growled into her ear, his hand stroking over the curve of her butt to her thighs and then up to her back again.

"Because you're a criminal. And a pretty good one in fact."

"Uh, Lizzie, even the best criminal needs a needle or something small to use like a key in order to open handcuffs."

"You could have gotten up while I slept and done that. I'm sure I have something like that at home. Or you just could have stolen the key from my bedside table."

Red pulled her closer to him, then his hand wandered to her ass again, just in case she deserved a stroke on it. "Maybe I just wanted to enjoy feeling like the victim for once. Something that I let you feel quite often." he whispered against her skin as he pressed a kiss on the side of her neck, right below her hair.

"Yeah, right. Like you would enjoy being the victim." she teased.

"Can I ask you something?" Red's voice sounded insecure, much different than usually.

"Of course. Just ask."

"I always thought you needed this...uh...extra stimulation of being restrained to come. Or at least restrain me..."

She answered without hesitation, straight out. "I don't _need_ it, I just... I like it. And be fair: you were the one who brought it up in our first night! I...discovered that I like bondage, so I just...let you do it." she trailed off. "Do you want us to stop this?"

"Dear God, no! I love it, I just wanted to be sure."

"We really should talk about these things..." Liz chuckled as she let her hand wander down his body to tease his hips, coming closer and closer to his cock.

"Has anyone told you yet that you're a greedy, insatiable little minx? No?"

Liz shook her head, he knew she was lying, because he was the one who had told her that more than a few times. She wanted to turn around, but Red held her down, forcing her gently to stay on her stomach. He slapped her ass ten times before he allowed her to turn on her back. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him playfully.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked, failing at the attempt to sound serious. "You knew I would lie!"

"You may not need restrains during sex for a good orgasm, but you do need me to do this every now and then, admit it."

"You want me to admit my masochistic streak? You know about it, I don't have to say that I need it." she replied self confidently, but nevertheless, blushed slightly.

"Yes, Lizzie, I know, but I want you to say it."

"Or else, what? What if I don't wanna admit it?"

"Oh, you're provoking me now? Do you really think that's a good idea?" Red asked before he explored every inch of her body with soft kisses, knowing full well that he could make her answer him if he just teased her sensitive skin until the sensations overwhelmed her.

"Alright, I admit it!" she laughed while he covered her breasts in gentle, feather light kisses, not giving her the pleasure of touching them the way she wanted him to. "I need you to...spank me...from time to time."

"Good girl. But not today. You will get your spanking when you deserve it, not earlier. Do I make myself clear?"

She nodded.

"Now, we are going to make love veeeryyy slow and gentle, not as rough as an hour ago."

Oh God, they were lying in bed for so long and hadn't done anything productive yet. No search for Berlin, no hunt for Blacklisters, only a lazy day in bed.

Liz wanted to climb on top of him, but he stopped her. Then she got it: he wanted to set the pace, have total control over her, see her climaxing slowly and he wouldn't allow any exceptions. He thrust inside her slowly, moving up and down, never deep enough to fill her out completely. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing herself against him. encouraging him to be harder with her. Again, she admired his self control. He only teased her for a few minutes before he thrust deeper inside, then he finally had mercy on her and fucked her with full force, but still not as violently as usual. Although she was in no way restrained, he didn't even hold her wrists down, she felt the absolute control he had over her body. If he wanted, he could make her wait for her release for hours just by telling her to wait, she would obey. She would beg him to let her come, that was for sure, but if he said no, she would accept his order and just wait more or less patiently, although the desire would kill her.

"Lizzie, look at me." Red demanded when he saw that she wasn't paying as much attention as he wanted.

Liz opened her eyes and he let two fingers wander to her clit, massaging her slowly, but firmly. She closed her eyes again in pure bliss and clenched her hands to fists, her fingernails digging painfully into the sensitive skin of her palms.

"No, no, no. Keep looking. I want to see you come."

She obeyed and stared back at him with dilated pupils and her lips slightly parted. She felt the first hot waves of pleasure come over her and somehow managed to keep her eyes open for him. Her orgasm came slowly, oh so slowly. Just when she was about to tip over the edge, Red withdrew his fingers, like she had expected.

"Not yet, Lizzie. Not yet."

After three last hard thrusts, he came. She tried to suppress the unbearable desire in her throbbing sex, and then finally, he allowed her release.

"You may come now. Come for me, Lizzie." he ordered and with one quick move of his hips, her hard climax made her cry out loud.

Red waited until her orgasm had subsided and then pulled out, lying down next to her and giving her time to recover from the climax that had hit her so hard and had lasted so long that she was a quivering, sweating and panting mess. After a while, he grabbed her hand and brought it to her thighs, smearing the juices that were running down them across her skin, then brought her hand to his mouth and licked the juices off while watching her the whole time.

She turned on her left side and put an arm around his waist, then drew him into a passionate kiss, wanting to taste herself on his tongue. She ran her tongue over his lower lip, begging for entrance which he gave her after a few seconds, then engaging her in a wild, dueling fight for dominance. She lost voluntarily to let him take over. The way he kissed her was unforgiving, merciless, powerful.

They broke the kiss to sleep for a while, their lovemaking had worn them out.

Liz tucked up her legs and cuddled into his side, her head tucked under his chin. The hair on his chest tickled her face, but she didn't care, she was too tired. As soon as he had placed a strong, possessive arm around her shoulder, she closed her eyes.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own The Blacklist and I don't make money with fanfiction.**

_**Summary: Red and Lizzie have fun in the office at night...are they alone or not?**_

**Did you notice: In the last episode, Samar said something about 'erectile dysfunctions' and then looked at Aram :)**

**Very smutty, be warned!**

**Please read and review!**

**xxxxx**

It was late at night, they were finally alone after this terrible day...Liz had found out about Ressler's drug addiction; she had had another bitchfight with Samar; Cooper had yelled at them in front of everyone; Liz was sorry for Aram, who had a crush on Samar, but apparently, she only saw him as a good friend: and then, to top it all, their only suspect had committed suicide before they could interrogate him...

Luckily, she still had Red. A few weeks ago, they had started seeing each other after work, most times in his safe house or in a hotel. Tonight, however, they had planned on breaking a few rules. Red had convinced Liz to have sex in the office...at first she had said it was too dangerous, but deep down, she wanted to try it. So she had stayed in the office until she was sure that everyone else was gone and now she was waiting for Red.

She had waited for this all day and nobody except of herself knew about the black lingerie, stockings and suspender belt she was wearing underneath her work clothes...she grinned to herself; Red would certainly be surprised...

Liz cleaned off her side of the desk she shared with Ressler when she suddenly felt Red's hands on her hips.

"There you are, you little minx. I planned quite a lot for tonight, you won't get much sleep. And don't worry about the cameras, I have someone who can replace the camera footage from outside, nobody will see us." Red purred into her ear, his lips brushing against her skin.

Liz briefly wondered why the hell Red had people who had an eye on the surveillance cameras of the FBI and could even control the camera footage, but she pushed that thought away quickly.

"Are you sure we should do this? I mean...here?"

"The risk of being caught is just irresistible and even if you'd say you had second thoughts, I wouldn't accept them, you promised to do this. You know I never accept excuses." He caressed her hips and when his hand slipped under her shirt, she grinned. "What is this, agent Keen? You're wearing a corset underneath? Then I want you to undress yourself and let me enjoy the sight. Now." he stepped away from her and leaned against the desk.

"Raymond?"

"Yes?"

She wanted to tease him over the edge tonight, make him believe he had the upper hand, when in fact, she was the one in charge.

"Talk dirty to me." Liz raised an eyebrow and looked him straight in the eyes.

Red grinned at her devilishly, he knew what she was doing. Fine, if she really thought he wouldn't understand her game, she was mistaken, he always had control over her, even if she thought she had it for once.

"You want me to give you orders? Degrade you a little? Make you do things you don't want? Ok, girl, you can have that, but don't you dare complaining later. Strip down to your underwear and get on your knees."

Liz did as he said. Slowly, oh so slowly, she stripped down until she stood in front of him in that expensive and sexy underwear she had bought yesterday during her lunch break and got down on her knees for him. His eyes told her that he was completely stunned. He was leaning against the desk with his jacket, vest and hat lying on it, his sleeves rolled up and three buttons of his white shirt undone and his arms crossed over his chest. He raised an eyebrow and licked over his lips. He clearly liked what he saw. He walked towards her and put his fedora on her head, then walked back to the desk and looked down to her arrogantly.

"Now stand up and undress completely, but leave the hat on."

Red watched her shamelessly as she undressed and looked up and down at her body with an evil grin.

"Get on your knees again, hands behind your back. Close your eyes...Good girl."

He got something out of the bag he had brought with him. A few seconds later, she felt something around her neck but didn't open her eyes. She wondered what it was until he made her unable to breath for three seconds, then she got it; it was a dog leash...oh God, this man never ceased to surprise her with his sick fantasies...

She opened her eyes. "Raymond!"

"No. You agreed to my terms and you're going to do what I want. Take the hat off, get on all fours and crawl towards me, then sit down on the desk."

"I will not do that. You can't-"

"Of course I can make you do that."

Liz shook her head with a slight grin on her face. It was indeed hot, but she wanted to resist a little.

"Do I have to force you?" Red asked and pulled on the leash, causing her to stop breathing. Then she did what he said, held his predatory gaze and when she was kneeling in front of him, he motioned for her to stand up and sit down next to him.

He stripped down to his boxers quickly and stood in front of her. "Spread you legs. Good girl."

Red put his hands on Liz's knees and spread her legs wider, then pushed her backwards so that she lay on the desk. She knew this was wrong; lying on a table in her office in front of Raymond Reddington in the middle of the night, completely exposed to him. He drew her into a passionate, demanding kiss that made her forget the world around her until she felt something cold around her wrists, that damn bastard had cuffed her with her own handcuffs...

"Don't move your arms, sweetheart, or else we do this in Cooper's office. Do you want that?"

Liz shook her head, slightly panicking.

"Good, now close your eyes again."

He started placing wet, open mouthed kisses from her neck to her hips, then let his tongue and his teeth play with the heat between her legs for a good long while until he finally licked over her clit, at first torturous slowly and then sped up. She grabbed the edge of the desk and pushed her hips against Red, moaning quietly and begging him to let her come.

"Please...God, _please_, I'm begging you! Let me come!" she whimpered.

Red made her beg for a few more minutes and then pressed his tongue down and let her come. Not as hard as at home, but still unbearably pleasurable.

Red grinned at her, absently stroking her belly as she calmed down from her climax.

"Oh my...do we really have time for this? I mean..."

"There's always time for good foreplay. Now touch yourself, Elizabeth."

"Excuse me?!"

"Do what I tell you. Trust me, we do have time for this."

"But...my hands are cuffed!"

"So what? Do it." he ordered firmly.

Liz slowly let her hands wander over her stomach to her hips and between her legs, caressing and rubbing herself.

"Don't be so shy, just pretend I'm not here, just like the first time I watched you masturbating, which was...quite a surprise for me. You looked amazing when you pleasured yourself."

The memory of that night made Liz blush; she had thought he had 'only' caught her doing it, but then she had realized that he had watched her the whole time until she was...well, finished. She tried to stop thinking and then she could let go completely, the thought that he watched her face and every single reaction of her body turned her on to no end. It didn't take her too long to come with Red's hands on her thighs, stroking and tickling them teasingly to maximize the pleasure. She could feel his erection brushing against her, which aroused her even more and made her come faster.

Red kissed her inner thighs after she had come with a louder moan than she had intended and got rid of his boxers, then picked her up and let her straddle him. He thrust into her, she rocked her hips up and down, feeling powerful for the first time tonight when she dug her nails into his shoulders, hurting him intentionally because she knew how much he liked a little pain. Liz kept her eyes closed, setting the pace and taking control over him. They didn't care anymore to be quiet and let themselves go until they had climaxed a few times, thinking they were alone.

They had just got dressed again when they heard a strange noise, and when they turned around, they saw Aram and Samar closing a door and hurrying to the staircase, trying to go past Liz's office without being heard. There was a long moment of shock, when all four stared at each other. Liz noticed that Samar's hair looked even more messy and curly as usual and that Aram's shirt wasn't tucked into his office pants and still half unbuttoned.

_Wait...did they do what we have just done? _Liz asked herself. _Why haven't we heard them? Oh, God...maybe we haven't heard them, but they have certainly heard us! God, damn it..._

"What are you doing here?" she asked, although it was more than obvious what had happened.

"What do you think?!" replied Samar, looking alternately at Liz and Red, trying not to blush.

"Lizzie, I believe Agent Navabi is trying to say that you and me weren't the only couple in the office tonight." Red said and continued buttoning his shirt as if nothing had happened.

"I just wonder why we haven't heard you..." Liz trailed off, not really looking at anyone.

"Well, I guess because you were...uh...louder."

"Hmhm...let's just forget about this."

"Yeah, we should."

"Uh, Samar?"

"Yes?"

"You two didn't...you know, see anything of what we did, right?"

"No, but what we heard was enough to get an idea of what you were...well, doing."

Both women, usually so self confident and strong, were blushing like schoolgirls and looked like they wanted the ground to open up and swallow them, whereas Aram was just quiet and Red was getting impatient.

"Before this situation becomes even more embarrassing for some of us, I think we should leave." he said and took Liz's hand, dragging her gently to the elevator, while Samar and Aram took the stairs.

**xxxxx**

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**I'm shipping Saram :)**


End file.
